Lui aussi a été un enfant
by les.coautrices
Summary: Recueil de one-shot de Mephie sur Severus SnapeRogue. Tout d'abord autobio sur une lubie de Dumbledore, puis fragments de l'enfance de Sev...
1. Ages de ténèbres

Disclaimer : A mon profond regret, j'ai l'immense chagrin de vous faire part d'une nouvelle terrible : Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne rien à écrire la passionnante vie de Severus Snape/Rogue. Vous pouvez sortir les mouchoirs après le bip sonore. BIIIP !!

Titre : L'âge des Ténèbres

Note de l'autrice (Mephie): je me suis servie de la généalogie des Snape qu'Ayako (ma coautrice) et moi avons élaboré pour _c'est là que tout s'est mis à aller de travers_, mais je n'ai pas repris l'idée du mariage arrangé avec Lucius. De plus, je l'ai un peu plus élaborée. Nul besoin de s'y reporter pour comprendre cette fic.

Note 2 : Je prends en compte les 5 tomes parus, et je fais des références à l'œuvre _Les Animaux Fantastiques_, écrite par Rowling également.

Note 3 : Vous rencontrerez tout au long de cette fantastique épopée des noms étranges, des noms saugrenus bref, des noms qui seront issus de la version anglaise ET de la version française de Harry Potter. Eh bien oui, c'est le moment pour moi de l'avouer : je choisis le nom qui me semble le plus convenir sur le moment. Snape pourra devenir Rogue pour redevenir Snape, mais muter à nouveau en Snape plus loin. Mais il y a tout de même des termes qui seront toujours les mêmes, le Saule Cogneur par exemple. Quelqu'un a compris mon raisonnement tordu?

Pour plus de facilité, voici les correspondances :

Poudlard = Hogwart                                                    Pré-au-Lard = Hogsmead

Gryffondor = Gryffindor                                             Serpentard = Slytherin

Serdaigle =Ravenclaw                                                Poufsouffle = Hufflepuff

Severus Rogue = Severus Snape                                 Mangemort = Death-Eater

Rusard = Filch                                                             Choixpeau = Sorting Hat

Genre : Général, certains diront tragique, d'autres impossible… A vous de juger !

NB : le mot génialissime peut-être employé dans les reviews ! o

Rating : G

Bon, je pense vous avoir suffisamment enquiquinés… Place au Maître…des Potions bien sûr !

Sujet : Rédiger votre autobiographie sans mentir et avec suffisamment de détails qui puissent expliquer la manière dont vous vous comportez aujourd'hui.

N.B. : le parchemin a été ensorcelé afin que nul mensonge ne puisse y trouver sa place. (le non-respect de cette consigne entraînera de sévères punitions).

But de cet essai : se rappeler les conditions de vie des élèves afin de prévenir contre certains débordements et/ou favoritismes. Comme dit un proverbe moldu : mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !

A rendre  : Albus Dumbledore

_Remarque_ : Vous n'avez pas à vous adresser au directeur dans cet essai, même si vous pouvez glisser des remarques à son attention. Il suffira que vous preniez garde à ce que tout un chacun comprenne vos allusions.

Auteur : Severus Snape, également connu sous le pseudonyme de Severus Rogue, professeur de potion – on dit aussi maître des potions, allez chercher pourquoi vous-même, je ne m'encombrerai pas de ce genre de détail – à Hogwart, ancien élève de la maison Slytherin et ex-Death-Eater par procuration car espion à la solde d'Albus Dumbledore – pour tout certificat d'authenticité, s'adresser au Dumbledore sus-nommé.

Je m'appelle Severus Snape, j'ai 35 ans et je suis techniquement un vampire. Pourquoi ce « techniquement », me demanderez-vous. Eh bien je vous réponds que vous le saurez plus tard, après tout, je décide moi-même de ce que j'écris et dans quel ordre j'écris, et les lecteurs mécontents – s'il y a jamais de lecteur pour ce parchemin – n'auront qu'à venir en débattre avec moi s'ils l'osent.

Avant de m'aventurer dans le récit ô combien lugubre de ma sinistre existence, je tiens à préciser que je n'étais absolument pas d'accord sur le principe de cette ridicule idée d'autobiographie. Il s'agit, comme on peut s'en douter, d'une invention de ce vieux loufoque d'Albus Dumbledore. Attention, qu'on ne voit pas dans cette dénomination une marque de mépris pour le directeur actuel d'Hogwart, il m'a lui-même confié un jour qu'il se sentait particulièrement flatté d'être considéré comme loufoque, car ce mot dérive du nom commun « fou », et comme dit le proverbe sorcier : « A esprit fou rien d'impossible ». Je me suis bien gardé de lui faire remarquer que l'expression était en fait « A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible », car son côté Gryffondor serait revenu à la charge et il m'aurait une fois de plus proposé un bonbon au citron sur ce ton horripilant face auquel on ne peut lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, je dois admettre que la manie d'Albus à vouloir sauver le monde, que ce soit d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres fraîchement sorti d'Hogwart, de la carence de bonbons au citron ou de la débilité malfoyenne basée sur la notion de Sang-Pur, a tendance à être agaçante, d'autant plus que cette vieille barbe est totalement accro aux sucreries, à un point dont j'ignorais l'existence  jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande avec sa gravité coutumière si, en tant que Maître des Potions, je ne serais pas tenté par le plus grand des hasards, de pénétrer dans le monde fabuleux de la confection des friandises…

Mais je m'écarte du sujet il me semble, et c'est d'ailleurs bien d'un sujet dont il s'agit : Albus a décidé aujourd'hui que les professeurs devaient être ramenés à la réalité des contraintes des travaux imposés aux élèves de ce collège. De ce fait, chaque enseignant a été affublé d'un devoir dans chacune des matières enseignées dans l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie d'Hogwart. Et bien sûr, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le directeur nous a donné ce « petit plus » à rendre dans les plus brefs délais. La raison ? Il n'y en a aucune à mon sens, sinon celle de vouloir troubler les honnêtes professeurs pendant leur période de repos bien méritée. Remarquez, avec le professeur Dumbledore, mieux vaut ne pas se poser de questions, on risquerait de découvrir qu'il sacrifie à une mode moldue. Désespérant…

Bref, revenons-en à ce sujet débile.

Je naquis au Manoir de mes ancêtres paternels au petit jour d'un certain 31 octobre 1960. L'abomination d'Halloween, comme on me surnommera plus tard. C'est en ce lieu retiré que je vécus mon enfance et mon adolescence. Cet édifice, pompeusement appelé Manoir avec orgueil par mon Père dans le seul but de se prétendre l'égal de certaines familles nobles sorcières, se résume en un ensemble de trois bâtiments, réunis autour d'un jardin d'herbes – demeure de maîtres des potions oblige, sur le modèle des villae romaines, dont mon arrière-grand-père, dont je tire mes nom et prénom – témoignage de l'originalité dont était capable mon père – était un fervent admirateur. En effet, nous avions non seulement l'habitat principal où étaient réunies les salles habituelles d'une maison sorcière, mais aussi deux laboratoires bordant le jardin couvert, et des serres. La préparation, mais aussi la culture des simples qui nous étaient utiles pour les potions régentaient donc notre vie quotidienne, et ce au grand dam de ma Mère, bien que nous eussions deux elfes de maison, attaché à notre service lors de l'âge d'or de notre famille.

Mon père, Nicodemus Snape, descendait d'une lignée de Maîtres de Potions renommés, mais il n'eut jamais vraiment le talent de ses ancêtres que lorsqu'il s'agissait de réaliser des poisons. Ma mère, Aemilia d'Eon, était l'une des nombreuses filles d'un aristocrate français influent – sorcier bien sûr. La famille Malfoy doit d'ailleurs avoir quelques lien de parenté par alliance avec les sieurs d'Eon, preuve que cette famille est assez importante : un Malfoy ne se marie et/ou n'organise de mariages arrangés que pour grappiller quelques grammes de pouvoir de plus. Nous étions donc reçus dans certains cercles de Sangs-Purs, bien que nous ne soyons pas de noble extraction : les Snape n'étaient réputés que pour leurs talents aux potions. « Nés d'un de leurs chaudrons » comme Lacertus Malfoy, le père de Lucius, aimait à le seriner à Père.

Nicodemus Snape, comme bien des personnes de ma connaissance, ne vivait que pour la fierté de sa famille. Et peut importe si celle-ci devait être acquise d'une sombre manière. Servile face à Lacertus, pompeux envers les Crabbe et Goyle parce que reçu un peu plus souvent qu'eux au Manoir Malfoy, il est mort de la manière dont il a vécu, en opportuniste incapable : se rendant à une réunion de la famille Black, il s'était arrêté dans un pub de l'Allée des Embrumes et s'est retrouvé pris entre deux ivrognes irlandais qui eurent la bonne idée de lancer qui un sort _Imber_, qui un sort _Attrahere fulminem_. Recevant ainsi une averse de tempête et la foudre au même moment, l'âme de mon géniteur partit visiter un séjour meilleur où il  tenterait à nouveau sa chance en tant qu'empoisonneur du roi, tandis que nous inhumions son corps dans la crypte familiale qu'il avait lui-même ordonné de bâtir, alléguant qu'il voulait que les siens reposassent en paix et ensemble. Il ne se doutait sans doute pas qu'il en serait le premier bénéficiaire.

Une fois l'enterrement célébré, ma douce Mère, qui ne voyait aucune raison de subir plus longtemps le climat horriblement humide de l'Angleterre, repartit dans sa famille en France. Elle confia ma garde à mon grand-père paternel, Salluste, qui ne pouvait que se féliciter de s'être enfin débarrassé de cette belle-fille exubérante dont les seules préoccupations étaient ses toilettes, toutes de soie chatoyante et de gaze légère et vaporeuse. Malheureusement, il semble que ce péché mignon ait été l'origine de sa fin : je sus par une lettre des plus formelles il y a quelques dix-sept années qu'elle était décédée suite à une mauvaise pneumonie, une sombre histoire de bal hivernal où elle aurait pris le frais dans les jardins un peu trop longtemps.

Salluste Snape était un homme à la discipline de fer, aux antipodes de cette frêle créature qu'était ma  génitrice. Etant le fils de l'illustre Severus Snape, mon arrière-grand-père, dont le don littéral pour les potions avait brillé en Europe entière, il était le dépositaire d'un savoir immense qu'il entendait bien me transmettre jusqu'à la dernière parcelle. C'est ainsi que dans cette optique, il me soumit à un quotidien strict et réglé aussi parfaitement que les mécanismes de sa montre de gousset dès que je fus livré à son tutorat, à mes huit ans.

Sous sa baguette, j'appris l'art de la composition des potions les plus basiques comme les plus obscures dont on chuchote que Salazar lui-même ne put que rêver j'appris à créer mes propres recettes à la fois pour ma propre utilisation mais aussi pour ses clients les moins importants j'appris à respecter tout élément magique car tout élément magique peut être l'élément de base d'une potion des plus puissantes, matière vivante, ayant vécu ou non, et enfin plus que tout, j'appris à œuvrer avec patience et concision, quel que soit le travail auquel je m'attelais, ce qui, malgré tous mes efforts, ne m'aida guère en cours de Métamorphose.

Le vieil homme vécut jusqu'à ma majorité, mais depuis plusieurs années déjà, une forme maligne de dégénérescence sénile l'avait gagné, et il ne cessait de s'évader, d'abord pendant quelques minutes, puis des jours entiers dans un monde illusoire où il revivait les jours glorieux qu'il avait vécus du vivant de son père. Il est ironique de constater que Salluste Snape périt de la maladie-même que son père tenta vainement de vaincre au moyen de ses potions. C'est pendant l'une de ses périodes lucides qu'il mit tranquillement fin à ses jours au moyen d'un poison qu'il avait soigneusement élaboré derrière mon dos, afin d'être sûr que je ne pourrai pas en trouver l'antidote avant qu'il ne rende son dernier soupir, même si les elfes de maison chargés de le surveiller m'avertissaient dans la seconde.

Je ne lui fis pas l'injure de placer son corps dans la crypte prétentieuse construite par mon père, mais au contraire lui accordait un éternel repos auprès de ses parents, Severus et la belle Serena. J'ai même fait orner son gisant de pierre de la devise des Snape qui fut son leitmotiv : _In arti potionorum veritas :_ la vérité est dans l'art des potions.

Somme toute, l'enfance que je passais au Manoir fut substantifiquement peu digne d'intérêt jusqu'à la mort de mon Père, si ce n'est ses violentes colères envers Mère et envers moi lorsqu'il estimait arbitrairement qu'aucun de mes efforts ne pouvait le contenter.

De mes années sous l'égide de mon Grand-père, je ne retiens que cette atmosphère de travail assidu et consciencieux qu'il m'imposait, et ses interdictions formelles de sortir de la maison ou dans le jardin, sous prétexte que beaucoup trop de plantes toxiques bordaient les allées. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort que je découvris la raison de ces défenses, lorsque je trouvai, soigneusement rangé auprès des carnets de travail de mes ancêtres, ceux de Salluste Snape, amené là, comme le voulait la tradition des Snape, le lendemain de son décès. En le feuilletant au hasard, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait également, au fil des pages et des ans, la mention des évènements marquants de sa vie.

A la date du 6 avril 1915, il faisait part de la mort accidentelle de son premier fils, Sénèque, alors âgé de dix ans. Sa gouvernante, un elfe de maison, afin d'aller lui chercher une écharpe, l'avait laissé seul près de la maison, près de l'orée de la forêt, et l'enfant avait découvert des baies sauvages. Malheureusement, celles-ci contenaient un poison végétal particulièrement virulent. Le jeune Sénèque mourut dans les bras de son père.

A cette découverte, toute la sévérité de mon Grand-père m'apparut telle qu'elle avait toujours été en réalit : une façade masquant une appréhension permanente de laisser le scénario se dérouler à nouveau. Mon affection pour lui n'en fut que plus grande.

Lorsque j'arrivais à Hogwart, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, à savoir prouver à Salluste Snape qu'il ne m'avait pas consacré tant de temps en vain. En particulier, je désirais ardemment qu'il puisse reconnaître en moi ce que mon Père n'avait pas su refléter. En cela, il me semblait parfaitement naturel de rejoindre la Maison des Slytherins, qui avait reçu la majorité de mes aïeux paternels, dont mon ancêtre éponyme que semblait tant révérer mon Grand-père. Le Choixpeau m'y envoya d'ailleurs sans s'interroger bien longtemps sur mon caractère : je voulais faire mes preuves et je n'aurais accepté aucune autre Maison.

Ma première journée à Hogwart dépassa toutes mes espérances : non seulement j'obtins du Choixpeau d'être envoyé dans la Maison que je désirais, mais aussi je m'endormais ce soir là avec la satisfaction de me savoir digne de l'intérêt de Lucius Malfoy. En effet, ce garçon, Slytherin de sixième année m'avait abordé dans l'Hogwart Express alors que j'étais seul dans mon compartiment avec deux autres ennuyeux Premières années qui, comble de l'horreur, ne faisaient que répéter combien ils espéraient être répartis à Gryffondor et s'interrogeaient déjà sur les recoins intéressants du château. Salazar soit loué, leur babillage incessant – si l'on excepte la microseconde de silence qui avait suivi mon refus particulièrement hargneux de prendre part à la conversation – fut interrompu par l'arrivée du susnommé Malfoy, entouré de sa cour réduite. Il faut comprendre par là une demi-douzaine de personnes à peine. Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre de potion que je tenais sur mes genoux et eut un reniflement satisfait.

« Un nez crochu, le teint blafard et un livre de potion beaucoup trop avancé pour être compris par un élève de première année. Severus Snape ? fit-il en ne me fixant de ses pupilles d'argent, et sans même attendre mon acquiescement, il enchaîna. On m'a bien renseigné. Je suis Lucius Malfoy. Ton … regretté Père a travaillé à l'occasion pour le mien. Tes … talents pourraient être utiles à ma famille, un jour prochain, alors ne me déçois pas. »

Avant même que je puisse penser à une quelconque réponse, il était déjà parti, dans une envolée de cape. Ce fut le claquement sec de la porte du compartiment qui me sortit de ma stupeur, ainsi que les deux bavards, malheureusement.

« Tu es de la famille Snape ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'un des deux, les cheveux en bataille et le nez froncé de dégoût.

Serais-tu sourd en plus d'être aveugle ? cinglai-je en retour d'un ton parfaitement polaire qui était celui de mon grand-père quand je demandais à sortir pour recueillir des ingrédients qu'il avait épuisés, faisant allusion à ses lunettes.

Cette réplique les désarçonna tous deux. Jamais encore on ne leur avait parlé sur ce ton sans doute. Je dois avouer que la demi-seconde de tranquillité qui suivit fut appréciée à sa juste valeur par mes oreilles bourdonnantes. Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsque le train commença à ralentir en vue de stopper à Hogsmead. Me jetant des regards noirs, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir, sans doute afin de se précipiter pour éviter la cohue des autres élèves et pouvoir fièrement parader en disant qu'ils étaient les premiers sur le quai. Par la suite, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'avait été leur tête quand ils se sont retrouvés face à Hagrid pour la première fois.

Avec du recul, je dirais pour ma défense que j'étais jeune et impressionnable et que Grand-père m'avait plus ou moins coupé du monde extérieur et du contact avec les enfants de mon âge : les seuls étrangers que j'avais vus jusqu'alors étaient ceux que j'avais rencontrés lors des bals où ma Mère m'avait traîné avant mes huit ans et les visiteurs, pour ne pas dire les clients de mon grand-père. En un mot, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que Lucius Malfoy deviendrait peu à peu mon modèle à Hogwart alors qu'il n'était que peu recommandable sous son aspect de prince des Slytherins, et celui qui m'amènerait à croiser la route du Lord noir.

Ayant passé les trois années précédentes muré dans le silence religieux de la composition des potions avec mon tuteur, je n'étais pas du tout enclin à subir les bourdonnements incessants de mes condisciples dans la Salle commune des Slytherins ou dans mon Dortoir.

A compter du lendemain de la Répartition, je me noyais régulièrement dans les nombreux volumes de la bibliothèque, sentant toujours le regard suspicieux de Madame Pince peser sur mes épaules lorsque je m'emparai de livres trop avancés pour mon année ou d'œuvres à la frontière de la Magie Noire. Mais, comme j'avais toujours été d'un naturel calme et parfaitement silencieux dans son sanctuaire, elle se contentait de froncer les sourcils si je faisais mine de m'approcher de la grille fermant la Réserve dans l'espoir de déchiffrer les titres de quelques-unes unes des œuvres de la section Potions qui était juste à l'entrée. 

De même, je ne m'attardais jamais plus que nécessaire, ce qui ne m'aida pas vraiment à améliorer mes relations sociales, certes, mais Malfoy était là pour y remédier. Sur ses ordres, je n'en doute pas, certains de mes camarades de classe comme Evan Rosier ou Bellatrix Black, se mirent à m'accompagner à la bibliothèque, bien que Bellatrix n'y restât jamais bien longtemps : la seule vue d'un Gryffondor suffisait à lui arracher commentaires dédaigneux sur remarques méprisantes, et la bibliothécaire finit en troisième année par demander à notre directeur de Maison en personne, d'expliquer à la délicieuse Miss Black qu'elle était plus que malvenue dans son antre si elle s'entêtait à y déclencher disputes et batailles rangées. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me mis à fréquenter tout le cercle de Death-Eaters d'aujourd'hui.

En parallèle, un quartette irritant de Gryffondors s'obstina à me gâcher l'existence. Je ne me donnerai pas la peine de signer ici un monument à la gloire de l'inanité gryffondorienne chronique qui avait atteint James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin – celui-ci étant déjà atteint de la rage – et Peter Pettigrew, car je n'ai nul doute que l'enfant prodige d'Albus, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, se fera un plaisir de s'en charger tôt ou tard. Au contraire, je désire donner ici la réelle version des choses, non déformée par le prisme de la renommée.

Potter et Black étaient les deux forcenés avec lesquels j'avais à mon grand désespoir partagé mon compartiment dans l'Hogwart Express. Ma répartie cinglante dut les troubler plus que prévu, car à partir même de notre premier cours, ils s'ingénièrent à s'amuser à mes dépends. Ce comportement était d'autant plus horripilant qu'après une certaine de leur blague, Lucius m'avait aperçu, tremblant de rage impuissante, affublé de canines surdimensionnées et d'ailes membraneuses noires dans le dos. C'est à l'occasion de cette farce que je reçus le sobriquet de « old bat », et, que Potter grille en Enfer, ce surnom perdura d'ailleurs après ses années de scolarité, bien que personne n'en connaisse plus l'origine. Lucius, à cette vue, avait eu un sourire méprisant et s'était lamenté sur le fait que je ne tenais de mon arrière-grand-père que son nom, et en aucun cas ses talents de Slytherin. Piqué au vif, je tramais aussitôt ma revanche, et ce fut ainsi que se résumèrent dès lors mes relations avec ces Gryffondors.

Malheureusement, Potter et Black avaient sur moi une foulée d'avance : eux avaient baigné dans l'exercice de leur magie depuis leur plus tendre enfance et pouvaient s'offrir des outils de farces et attrapes autant qu'ils le souhaitaient, tandis que je me débrouillais tant bien que mal à répliquer avec la seule arme que je me connaissais, à savoir mes potions.

Un autre problème me ralentissait dans mes projets punitifs. En effet, voyant que mes notes n'étaient qu'acceptables, mon Grand-père se mit en tête de m'inculquer, entre ma première et ma deuxième année, les rudiments de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une excuse : ayant connu la terrible époque où le mage noir Grindelwald faisait trembler l'Europe entière, Salluste Snape voulait s'assurer que maintenant que non seulement je n'étais plus confiné sous son aile, mais aussi que je me trouvai dans l'école dont Albus Dumbledore, tête de liste du Top Cinq des sorciers à abattre pour se faire connaître et craindre, était le directeur depuis mon entrée. La majorité de mon savoir tourna dès lors autour d'un second pôle, à savoir les sorts d'attaque contre toutes les créatures magiques imaginables, des Pixies aux loups-garous, en passant par les Détraqueurs et les duels de sorciers. Cela m'amena inévitablement à l'utilisation quasiment incessante de sorts de Magie noire, mineurs ou majeurs, et Albus n'était pas sorcier à accepter l'usage des Arts sombres au sein de son collège.

Malheureusement pour moi, il semble que Grand-père ait supposé qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de mentionner l'option Psychopathe Humain à Tendance Ouvertement Meurtrière. Cela m'aurait sans doute gardé de faire confiance à Black lorsqu'il m'invita à aller voir ce qu'il y avait par-delà le Saule Cogneur en cinquième année. Ou encore de prendre le thé avec Tom Riddle sur le conseil de Lucius. Mais passons.

La méfiance que m'inspirait ce duo infernal – qui avait d'ailleurs doublé ses effectifs avant même la fin du premier trimestre de notre première année grâce à l'arrivée de deux autres Gryffondors dans le groupe, à savoir l'innocent Remus Lupin qui disparaissait régulièrement sans que personne n'y trouvât à redire, et Peter Pettigrew, petit roquet insignifiant toujours en train de baiser la terre qu'avait foulé Potter – se trouva confirmée en sixième année. Alors qu'octobre était déjà bien vite arrivé, Black me lança, alors que je faisais remarquer combien Lupin pouvait se targuer d'obtenir privilège sur privilège pour soi-disant aller visiter sa mère malade… étrangement tous les mois, qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine du Saule Cogneur avec un grand bâton pour pouvoir découvrir ce qui se passait en réalité. Je me flattai alors d'être capable de faire face à la situation qui se présenterait à moi, quelle qu'elle soit, étant donné que j'aurais le champ libre pour utiliser quelques sorts intéressants de Magie Noire sans que le directeur puisse être mis au courant : à cette époque, les barrières protectrices du collège ne couvraient pas cette partie des jardins.

Poussé par une curiosité soigneusement cultivée par Black depuis un certain temps, j'allai donc au rendez-vous fixé. J'entreprenais d'attaquer la volée de marches qui menait à une trappe quand des grognements furieux se firent entendre. Potter apparut soudain derrière moi et je n'eus que le temps d'entrevoir une gueule velue garnie de dents aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs avant qu'il ne me tire à sa suite, courant dans le boyau sombre qui menait du Saule Cogneur à la Cabane hurlante. Alors que la sortie n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi, je trébuchai sur le sol inégal. Potter parvint cependant à me tirer au-dehors juste à temps, et Lupin reçut pour sa peine une des branches du Saule en pleine poitrine – ou dois-je dire poitrail ? – le  renvoyant, Merlin soit loué, dans le passage sous l'arbre déchaîné.

Alerté par les couinements incompréhensifs de Pettigrew qui était parti tambouriner à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau, Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour jaillir à nos côtés. Sans prendre en compte mes balbutiements qui, je dois l'avouer, n'étaient guère limpides, il nous emmena tous les quatre, Potter, Black, Pettigrew et moi-même dans son bureau.

Je n'eus pas le temps de laisser mes yeux se régaler du plumage de Fumseck, son phénix, que déjà il me tendait une tasse de thé et une assiette de gâteaux au citron. Maudite tendance gryffondorienne qui brisa toute explosion de colère snapienne. Et bien sûr Black ne put s'empêcher de me dire sur le ton de la réprimande que le pauvre animal n'avait rien fait qui puisse le destiner au triste sort d'ingrédients de potions, eussent-ils été nécessaires pour concocter une potion d'embellissement de mon visage.

Je ne prétends pas critiquer les décisions du directeur d'Hogwart, mais je dois avouer que le verdict qu'il rendit cette nuit-là me laisse perplexe encore aujourd'hui sur sa sobriété d'alors. On m'interdit de souffler mot à qui que ce soit ou à quoi que ce soit de révéler le secret honteux de Lupin.

En cette sixième année, j'avais déjà juré allégeance au Dark Lord, et ce depuis deux mois déjà, bien que je ne portai pas encore sa marque. Je décidai donc de garder précieusement cette information sous le coude, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse un jour me servir. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première information que je ne passai pas à Lucius qui était à l'époque mon supérieur direct, et celui de tous les futurs Death-Eaters encore scolarisés à Hogwart. Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse de croire que cette blague de Black puisse être considérée comme le début de la fin de mon allégeance totale à la cause du Lord. Moi vivant, jamais.

L'une des autres dimensions par lesquelles ma vie peut être appréhendée est celle que constitue le cercle du Dark Lord. Comme je l'ai déjà écrit, je fus « pris en charge » très tôt par Lucius. A la fin de ma première année, et donc de sa septième, il m'avait déjà plus ou moins pourvu d'un entourage décent. Entendez par là une poignée d'espions en herbes qui serviraient à l'occasion à me transmettre ses ordres. Somme toute, tout ce système minutieusement mis au point pour me garder sous contrôle vigilant ne fonctionna pas aussi bien que prévu : Bellatrix par exemple disparaissait dès que possible avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Rosier et Rabastan se plongeaient alors dans une partie d'échec, et leurs piètres niveaux déclenchaient souvent des désaccords qui se terminaient en bataille rangée, surtout quand ils s'installaient dans la salle commune.

Les autres, Macnair, Nott et Avery étaient d'années plus anciennes que moi et ne se sentaient pas disposés à jouer les baby-sitters ou encore préféraient jouer les terreurs envers les étudiants plus jeunes, Slytherins ou non.

Malgré tout, leurs quelques tentatives de filature et d'espionnage m'amenèrent à me perfectionner dans l'art de me fondre dans le décor. Dans la bibliothèque, quoi de plus commun qu'un soi-disant Hufflepuff le nez plongé dans un livre de récits de chevalerie ? Dans la salle commune, quoi d'extraordinaire à se faire suffisamment craindre pour pouvoir étudier en paix, surtout chez les Slytherins ? La salle commune devint d'ailleurs l'une de mes places favorites, car non seulement personne parmi les plus jeunes n'osait venir m'y déranger, intimidé par ce masque de marbre inexpressif que j'avais calqué sur celui de mon Grand-père, mais aussi les élèves de mon âge ou plus vieux s'étaient presque tous retrouvés à subir quelque désagrément après m'avoir troublé dans mes études. Je pense pourtant pouvoir me flatter que la protection de Lucius à mon égard y était également pour quelque chose.

C'est ainsi que d'année en année une aura de no man's land s'installa confortablement autour de moi, une raison de plus pour que l'on me craigne et que l'on me déteste.

Ce n'est que quelques jours avant ma quatrième année que je rencontrai pour la première fois de ma vie celui qui allait devenir, pour une courte période, mon Maître. Lui que l'on pressentait pour être le futur mage noir le plus puissant de toute la terre. Lui qui se disait héritier direct du patron de ma Maison. Lui dont personne n'oserait prononcer le nom plus tard. Lord Voldemort.

Sur l'initiative de Lucius, je le retrouvai dans une sombre boutique de l'allée des Embrumes. Il ne me fut guère difficile d'arracher à mon Grand-père l'autorisation d'aller chercher mes fournitures scolaires dans le Chemin de Traverse, non plus que je n'eus aucune difficulté à déjouer la surveillance discrète d'un de nos elfes de maison.

Je croisai son regard alors que le patron me dirigeait vers son alcôve blottie confortablement loin des regards des badauds. L'homme semblait jeune, nul n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait plus de cinquante ans, il en paraissait tout au plus une trentaine. La cape d'hermine couleur d'ébène nonchalamment jetée sur le siège près de lui n'arrivait pas à égaler le noir profond de sa chevelure qui descendait jusque ses hautes épaules. Tout, dans son apparence, respirait la puissance, une puissance telle que jamais je n'en avais ressenti, pas même en Albus Dumbledore. Après tout, j'étais encore assez influençable et personne ne m'avait averti que la force d'un mage était en lui-même et n'était pas sensée clignoter de la sorte, l'air de dire « regarde, pauvre mortel, je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Sers-moi et tu seras le maître des potions le plus puissant que cette Terre ait jamais port ! ».

Pendant cette entrevue, il sonda mon âme et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une envie de pouvoir inaltérable et un mépris prononcé pour ceux qui m'étaient inutiles pour l'atteindre. Et bien sûr, cette sempiternelle haine envers les Gryffondors que tout Slytherin respectueux des codes de sa Maison se doit de cultiver, celle-ci étant chez moi décuplée à un point phénoménal par toutes les humiliations que j'avais subi du fait de Potter et de sa bande.

En ressortant, séduit par son discours et l'aide qu'il m'offrait pour avancer dans ma quête, je sus que j'aurais damné mon âme pour lui s'il me l'avait demandé.

Tout cela parce qu'il avait flatté mon ego et fait mine de croire en mes rêves, comme un Malfoy flatte l'encolure d'un cheval avant de lui enfoncer violemment les talons dans les flancs afin qu'il s'épuise pour gagner une stupide course qui n'apportera de récompense qu'au cavalier.

Au fil des réunions de futurs Death-Eaters au sein d'Hogwart, au nez et à la barbe d'Albus, je cernai un peu plus chaque fois les ordres que nous recevions. Sous le couvert innocent de démontrer à autrui la supériorité de notre sang, nous devions être les meilleurs, à la fois en cours, mais aussi dans la clandestinité, c'est-à-dire dans l'art de passer outre les règlements sans se faire prendre. Je ne compte plus les excursions dans la loge de Rusard, puis dans la réserve de la bibliothèque ou dans la Forêt Interdite. Le Lord se préparait son armée personnelle, et il voulait s'offrir ce qu'il y aurait de meilleur sur le marché. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut… mais aussi toujours plus dangereux et toujours plus obéir au moindre caprice du Maître.

Salazar sait combien j'abhorrai de lui donner ce titre, car il n'en était pas un à ma connaissance, que ce soit dans le domaine des potions ou ailleurs. Quand ces pensées éclosaient en mon esprit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le comparer à l'un des Poufsouffles **[nda : non, franchement, Hufflepuff aurait fait trop savant pour s'appliquer à cet idiot !]** d'un an mon cadet, Gilderoy Lockhart, un petit blondinet toujours prêt à jouer les chevaliers en armure auprès des imbéciles suffisamment crédibles pour avoir foi en ses boniments. Je l'aurai pressenti futur politicien s'il n'avait pas été aussi benêt. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux personnages savaient captiver leur auditoire avec suffisamment de brio pour qu'on ne remette pas en doute leurs affirmations. Et quand on adhère sans retenue aux assertions de quelqu'un, on n'a nul besoin de s'interroger sur le bien-fondé de ce que l'on nous demande de faire.

Mais je ne pouvais me défaire de ma fascination pour l'aura du Lord. Même si j'avais eu personnellement la preuve que les sangs-pur n'étaient pas la crème de la société au travers de la personne de mon père. Après tout, ma famille était de sang pur, bien que nous ne soyons pas issus de la haute noblesse.

C'est donc sans remords que je cachai délibérément à mon Maître mon apprentissage intensif de Métamorphose… Je me préparai pendant les vacances d'été entre ma cinquième et ma sixième année à devenir un Animagus – non déclaré, cela va de soi.

Bien sûr, je m'étais préparé à toute éventualité avant de me lancer dans la pratique, et puisse Madame Pince me pardonner, c'est moi qui, cette année-là la stupéfixa au beau milieu de son domaine, un soir de printemps particulièrement glacial. A l'époque, la retenue qu'elle avait exigé que je passe en compagnie de Rusard pour avoir renversé toutes les étagères de son antre alors que les coupables n'étaient autres que Potter et Black, ne m'avait pas vraiment disposé à ne pas la laisser figée avec je ne sais quel livre à l'eau de rose à la main.

Dès la mi-juillet, j'eus la surprise de me voir pousser pendant mes séances d'entraînement, quatre doigts à chaque main de façon anormale. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne trouvai rien dans la bibliothèque de Grand-père qui puisse traiter d'un animal atteint d'une telle difformité, hormis les ptérodactyles, qui étaient pourtant une espèce disparue. Moi qui me croyais d'un naturel discret, j'avais ici l'affirmation du contraire : qui ne se retournerait pas sur le passage d'un antique dinosaure ? Au fil du temps, mes métamorphoses se complétèrent.

Peu avant la rentrée, je pus hurler de dépit à mon aise dans l'un des nombreux souterrains du Manoir… _Desmodus rotundus_… J'aurais du y penser… Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué aux tours du destin, pour ne pas dire aux jeux du sort…

J'étais un Animagus chauve-souris, du type mexicain qui plus est, et donc vampire. J'entendais déjà les quolibets de Black… N'y avait-il donc qu'un démon abonné à la surveillance de mon existence misérable et absurde ? J'avais travaillé dur, j'y avais dépensé toute l'énergie d'un été et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec cette sinistre farce.

Bien sûr, cet animal n'était pas aisément repérable, du moins de nuit… Bien sûr j'avais toujours l'espoir de contaminer Black du virus de la rage si par chance je tombai sur un animal qui en était atteint, et ce sans être moi-même indisposé, mais tout de même !

Voilà pour le « techniquement vampire ».

Et on ose me reprocher d'avoir voulu me distraire cette année-là en cherchant à percer le secret de Lupin…

Bien que sur les derniers mois du règne de terreur du Lord je faisais partie de son cercle de privilégiés, je ne peux pas dire avoir été un membre de l'équipe aussi actif que les autres. Mon rôle se réduisait à la préparation des potions, voire à leur invention, du moins jusqu'à ce que je me prépare à devenir professeur à Hogwart, à l'âge de vingt ans. Pendant les quatre années séparant la fin de ma scolarité et ma première année d'enseignement, je partageai ma vie, les trois premières années entre les réunions de Death-Eaters où le Lord me passait commande ou s'appliquait à repousser les limites de ma résistance à la douleur, mais aussi j'étais en apprentissage dans le Nord de la France, au sein d'une ancienne corporation moyenâgeuse au début parfumiers/apothicaires/épiciers qui s'est spécialisée au fur et à mesure que les siècles s'écoulaient. Je me retrouvai donc à étudier, en plus des potions habituelles que tout Maître doit savoir maîtriser, spécifiquement les potions guérisseuses, excellente couverture pour mon étude parallèle des poisons, conformément aux désir de mon Maître, mais aussi aux miens : après la mort de mon Grand-père qui n'avait été qu'une surprise relative, je m'étais mis en tête de trouver LA cure à la maladie dont il avait tant souffert, espérant ainsi surpasser non seulement Salluste, mais aussi Severus Snape, mon arrière-grand-père. Le Lord m'encourageait dans cette voie, sentant que s'il s'aventurait à me l'interdire, je verrai quel genre d'homme il était.

Ces trois années furent donc entièrement consacrées aux potions de toute sorte. Maître Ganymède – et ici je n'hésite pas à lui donner ce titre – était un vieux sorcier malgré tout particulièrement alerte et l'œil malicieux. Bon nombre d'incapables furent rassasiés par lui de la préparation des potions  de manière magistrale… C'est lui qui, avec mon Grand-père, avait arrangé à l'origine le mariage de mes parents. Son savoir était encyclopédique mais son esprit particulièrement dépravé. Du moins en apparence. Mais je ne compte plus les soirs où je devais aller le ramasser à l'auberge du Coq Plumé où il roulait sous la table régulièrement.

Sous sa baguette, la première chose que j'appris à faire fut une potion contre la gueule de bois. Il avait ses manies, mais sobre ou non, sa devise était qu'à toute épée il y avait un bouclier. Plus d'une fois, je l'ai vu opérer un diagnostic infaillible et un remède miraculeux alors qu'il titubait sur ses jambes.

Jamais il ne me questionnai sur mes fréquentes sorties nocturnes. Pas qu'il me voyait partir : lui était bien plus absent que moi de la corporation, mais je sentais ses prunelles me transpercer le lendemain matin. Il savait. Mais ne disait rien, attendant sans doute que je me confie. S'il avait été à Hogwart, je jurerais qu'il aurait été à Gryffondor, tout comme Albus. Même longue barbe, même éclat dans les yeux, même bienveillance, et tous deux souffraient d'une dépendance inquiétante. L'un à l'alcool – ou plus précisément à ce que Maître Ganymède s'obstinait à appeler « de la pauvre cervoise sans défense », et l'autre aux sucreries.

Mais la corporation ne devait pas rester bien longtemps mon havre de paix personnel… Le Lord s'était rendu compte de mes progrès là-bas dans l'art des potions, mais aussi de mon attachement respectueux pour mon Maître. Et il ne pouvait à son sens n'exister qu'un Maître dans le cœur d'un Death-Eater. Après que j'eus obtenu ma maîtrise qui m'ordonnai Maître des Potions, je reçus l'ordre de prouver ma loyauté en assassinant Maître Ganymède.

Je ne savais que faire. Pendant plusieurs jours, je temporisai en prétendant chercher le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à ses jours sans que les soupçons ne portassent sur moi. Mais le Lord insistait, et Lucius, fidèle protecteur de mes jeunes années, commençai à souffler que peut-être mon hésitation trahissait mon manque d'attachement à la noble cause qui nous gouvernait tous. Après tout, jamais encore je n'avais tué – ou du moins jamais directement, seulement en offrant au Lord les poisons qu'il requerrait.

Finalement, j'allai voir Maître Ganymède et lui avouait tout. Pas une fois il ne m'interrompit. Pas une fois il ne sembla mépriser mes actes. Quand j'eux fini mes aveux, je relevai la tête, mais tout ce que je pus voir dans ses yeux était une immense tristesse teintée de miséricorde. Incapable de soutenir ce regard, incapable de croire que je méritais son pardon, je quittai la pièce.

Pendant deux jours et deux nuits, je fuyais. Honteux de mon allégeance, honteux de cette Marque. Loin des sorciers, loin des hommes, dans les derniers bastions de la forêt de Brocéliande. Mais peine y étais-je arrivé que déjà je regrettai ma fuite. Cette idée me frappa alors que je ramassai, plus par habitude que de par ma propre volonté, les quelques simples que je croisai. Ma conduite était pire que celle de mon Père en son vivant. Lui subissait les affronts la tête haute, les laissant glisser sur lui sans y répondre – pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de penser à une répartie appropriée, mais là n'était pas mon propos. Je me refusais à me montrer pleutre, et de toute façon qu'allais-je chercher dans cette forêt ? Il n'y avait que des plantes et des animaux après tout. Espérais-je peut-être me faire ermite et me cacher derrière les arbres indéfiniment, dans l'obscure idée que personne ne penserait à m'y rechercher ?

Cependant, ma décision arrivait trop tard. A mon retour à Lille, le petit-fils de Maître Ganymède jaillit sous mon nez et me traîna sans vouloir m'expliquer plus avant jusqu'à la corporation. Dont les volets étaient clos. En pleine journée. Et beaucoup trop de monde allait et venait, la mine grave et sévère. Redoutant le pire, je me précipitai aux laboratoires, où Asclépios, le fils de Ganymède m'arrêta, secouant la tête. Son père était mourant et pouvait s'éteindre d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'était plus temps de travailler sur un remède, mais plutôt de recueillir les adieux du vieux sorcier.

Une fois que je fus arrivé au chevet de mon Maître, il renvoya toutes les autres personnes présentes, alléguant que ce dont il désirait me faire part était des révélations sur ma famille que moi seul devait entendre. Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce fut, il commença à parler. Il se doutait de ma double vie bien avant que je n'arrivas dans sa corporation, car il avait entretenu une liaison épistolaire avec Salluste Snape et était au courant des activités de feu mon Père. Et parce qu'il avait une dette de sorcier envers mon Grand-père, il s'était résolu à me sauver la vie. Depuis plusieurs mois, il savait qu'une terrible maladie rongeait son espérance de vie chaque jour un peu plus.

Bien sûr, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du tant boire, mais avec tous les horribles maux auxquels il s'était trouvé confronté dans sa vie, et en particulier pendant les deux grandes guerres, il avait bien eu besoin de se donner un petit coin de paradis où oublier l'agonie des malades et les hurlements des blessés. Après mon départ, il s'était donc administré un poison indétectable dont il me donna la composition, qui le mènerait lentement mais sûrement aux portes de l'Hadès.

Ainsi, j'apparaîtrais avoir rempli ma mission, et lui-même ne se tourmenterait plus sur la façon dont sa femme allait lui régler son compte quand elle apprendrait que sa maladie était causée par l'alcool.

Finalement, il m'assura qu'il avait foi en moi… avant de m'avouer qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à un de ses amis que je connaissais bien, Albus Dumbledore, où il lui exposait ma situation et lui recommandait de veiller à ce que je cesse de me torturer sur une malheureuse erreur.

Aurait-ce été un crime de l'étouffer en lui faisant avaler sa barbe ? Ce fut en tout cas la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit sur le moment.

Ganymède Cartier décéda, selon la formule consacrée, en paix avec les siens et lui-même. Et le Lord acquit avec satisfaction la certitude de mon obéissance. Son esprit mégalomane n'avait de toute façon envisagé aucun autre dénouement. Du moins, aucun autre dénouement auquel je veuille penser. Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, la formule du poison avec lequel j'avais empoisonné mon Maître fut perdue alors que Lucius m'envoyait un _Incendio_, sous le coup de la jalousie. Bon, j'avoue que tout était calculé et que le comportement de Malfoy m'avait semblé mériter une petite vengeance. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser échapper cette chance unique, n'est-ce pas ? 

Une semaine plus tard, le Lord tressaillait presque de joie en apprenant que Dumbledore me proposait un poste de professeur de potions à Hogwart. Je fus solennellement chargé de devenir agent double pour le compte du Lord Noir. Il ne se doutait pas qu'en ce mois de juin 1981, il était proche de la fin…

C'est ainsi que je tombai sous l'aile protectrice du directeur d'Hogwart avec l'abnégation de mon Lord. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait me faire devenir professeur du jour au lendemain – je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'enseigner il me fallait selon lui « apprendre les rudiments de la psychologie enfantine ». Dans ce but, je devins l'assistant de mon ancien professeur de potion, avec l'assurance de la remplacer l'année suivante puisqu'elle prenait sa retraite afin de profiter de ses petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants.

Nous travaillâmes donc tranquillement pendant l'été à la définition du plan de travail pour les cours. Ou plus exactement, le professeur Caulden – ou Glycine, puisqu'elle voulait que je l'appelle par son prénom – me laissait des notes indicatives et les références des textes officiels à étudier absolument  le lundi matin et visitai sa famille le reste de la semaine. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette ancienne Ravenclaw aurait pu agir de la sorte.

En parallèle, j'avais eu plusieurs discussions avec le directeur Dumbledore, devenu Albus pour moi. Nous élaborions, autour de ses sempiternelles tasses de thé et bonbons au citron, les stratégies les plus diverses qui soient. C'est au cours d'une de ces chaudes soirées d'été qu'il m'apprit que le vrai nom du Lord n'était autre que celui de Tom Marvolo Riddle, descendant par sa mère de Salazar Slytherin et ancien élève du collège. C'est au cours d'un de ces entretiens que j'appris que Potter et sa femme, Lily, avaient eu un fils et se cachaient des humeurs dudit Riddle. Un instant, je ne sus qui plaindre : le rejeton Malfoy qui devrait plus tard subir l'arrogance potterrienne ou le marmot Potter pour être condamné à devoir être confronté à la suffisance malfoyenne.

Je finis tout simplement par conclure que c'était moi la victime : j'aurais à faire cours à ces deux horreurs sans avoir droit aux Impardonnables.

Ma première journée de cours aux côtés de Glycine fut indécemment épouvantable. Bien que je ne devais être présent dans la classe que pour observer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lancer mes « regards » aux élèves, à un tel point que lorsque l'un d'eux eut l'outrecuidance de demander la raison de ma présence et que la vieille sorcière lui expliqua la situation, il courut au bureau du directeur afin de cheminetter son père pour être intern… accepté à Beauxbatons l'an suivant. Etait-ce ma faute si ce première année était Gryffondor et que je n'avais fait que respecter l'antique et unique relation Slytherin/Gryffondor possible ?

Dès la fin des cours de cette journée de septembre, j'étais acculé face à la froide réalit : Dumbledore était loin d'être le sosie psychologique du Père Noël qu'il semblait être, et il n'avait accepté de me donner ce poste que pour mieux me punir d'avoir baisé la robe du Lord. Et aussi sans doute parce qu'aucun sorcier ayant toute sa santé mentale n'aurait eu la folle idée d'enseigner à un échantillon choisi des pires idiots inconscients de la nation sorcière britannique.

Cependant, le destin tragique qui s'annonçait à moi pour l'an suivant ne valait pas celui que m'aurait mijoté Lord et compagnie si j'avais refusé tout net de garder la place en or d'espion dans la place-forte de Dumbledore qui était désormais la mienne. Et considérant que la droiture gryffondorienne empêcherait plus le directeur de m'envoyer à une mort certaine que ne l'aurait fait la mégalomanie du Lord, je décidai donc de rester à Hogwart malgré les inconvénients que présentaient la population estudiantine.

Et puis j'avais toujours l'espoir de faire entrer quelques notions dans les neurones limités de ceux qui constituaient à ma grande terreur l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Les jours passèrent lentement, devinrent mois, et un soir d'Halloween, en cette année 1981, se produisit l'inconcevable. A la dernière réunion de Death-Eaters, le Lord avait paru presque joyeux, mais je n'avais pas pu m'enquérir de ses raisons, tout d'abord parce que je tenais à la vie et ensuite parce que je tenais à ma couverture. J'avais bien sûr prévenu Albus de cette joie presque malsaine qui avait saisi le mage noir alors que depuis plusieurs mois il semblait broyer du noir. J'avais accompli mon travail d'oiseau de mauvais augure. Mais je pense que rien n'aurait pu préparer qui que ce soit à cette nouvelle.

La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, le Lord assassina de sa propre baguette James et Lily Potter grâce à l'aide d'un de ses fidèles, Sirius Black, qui était le gardien du Secret des Potter.

La nuit du 31 octobre, le Lord disparut de cette terre après avoir voulu avadakedavriser le jeune Harry Potter, alors âgé d'à peine un an.

Le premier novembre 1981, alors que tous les sorciers fêtaient cette victoire, Sirius Black assassina son ancien compère de maraudage, Peter Pettigrew ainsi qu'une douzaine de Moldus.

Le premier novembre 1981, un Sirius Black hilare fut capturé par une horde d'Aurors galvanisés par la perte de leur plus grand opposant, non loin des terres d'Hogwart, et envoyé sans discussion à Azkaban.

Le premier novembre 1981, j'apprenais avec soulagement que Dumbledore avait l'intention de confier l'enfant-miracle à la famille de sa mère au lieu de le laisser aux griffes du Ministre de la Magie ou pire, de le prendre sous son aile à Hogwart. Une sombre histoire de jugulation préventive de l'arrogance potterrienne à laquelle je ne pouvais qu'adhérer.

Armé des renseignements que je lui avais fourni, Albus ne perdit pas de temps en palabres et convainquit de force le Ministre de la Magie nouvellement élu, Cornelius Fudge, de lancer d'abord une série de mandats d'arrêt, puis une série de procès dès la mi-novembre de cette même année afin de réguler la menace Death-Eater et de prévenir l'intronisation d'un nouveau Lord Sombre. Lucius, bien sûr, sut montrer patte blanche – ou plutôt prendre conseil auprès des avocats les plus renommés, et plaider la mise sous _Imperium_. Etrangement, il ne m'invita plus jamais à prendre le thé après son acquittement.

D'autres, tels que Karkaroff sauvèrent leur vie en révélant les noms de quelques-uns de leurs comparses. C'est ainsi que tomba Rookwood notamment. D'autres comme Rosier préférèrent s'entêter dans leur fanatisme et moururent au combat. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan pour leurs parts finirent par emménager dans le même immeuble que Black. Jusque là, je n'étais pas encore mort terrassé de surprise… L'un des suivants dévoilés me surprit pourtant : Ludo Verpey, qui, je le reconnais ne portait pas la Marque, m'avait pourtant toujours semblé le parfait type lockhartien, mis à part qu'il avait vraiment plus ou moins un don pour le Quidditch. Enfin, il fut acquitt

En ce qui me concerne, Albus eut la bonté de se porter garant pour moi, assurant que j'étais un espion à sa solde dans le cercle du Lord. Mon procès, auquel présida Croupton, fut malgré cela le pire moment de mon existence, à égalité avec la nuit où mon Lord m'apposa sa Marque infamante, à la fin de ma septième année. Il sembla en effet que certaines personnes n'avaient pas apprécié mes efforts pour les préparer à affronter la dure réalité de la vie lorsque nous étions encore étudiants à Hogwart. Béni soit Ganymède pour m'avoir dirigé vers Albus : sans la notoriété et le crédit dont il jouissait, je partagerais sans doute à présent un mur mitoyen avec Black.

Après la vague de procès, la société sorcière se reconstruisit peu à peu, et moi également, même si encore aujourd'hui, un an plus tard, les stigmates de la menace que le Lord Sombre avait fait planer sont encore subtilement présent. Je le sens dans chaque regard que me portent mes élèves, mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais ou qui ferais quoi que ce soit pour dissiper leur malaise en ma présence. Mieux vaut une classe motivée à ne pas contrarier le professeur, plutôt qu'une bande de gamins inattentifs et dissipés, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de potions.

Ainsi, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes en ce qui me concerne : le Lord et Potter sont morts, Black enfermé à Azkaban, Lupin Merlin sait où – et qu'il y reste ! – et Pettigrew réduit à l'état d'index pendant que Lucius crève de dépit en son noble manoir qui a été, si j'en crois les dernières nouvelles, perquisitionné pour la troisième fois : un petit plaisantin aurait laissé entendre dans une lettre anonyme qu'il restait des lambeaux de l'Imperium sous lequel il avait été placé, et que dans des moments de non-lucidité, il rassemblait avec furie les anciennes affaires de feu son Maître.

Ne haussez pas le sourcil de la sorte, Albus, c'est vous-même qui m'avez conseillé de me mêler un peu de la vie mondaine.

Oui, vraiment, une nouvelle vie a commencé pour moi, loin des mages noirs en mal de pouvoir et de bains de sang.

Alors pourquoi cette sourde inquiétude oppressante ?

Pourquoi la Marque n'a-t-elle pas disparu ?

Post-scriptum : Albus, si l'idée d'envoyer une copie de tout ceci à un quelconque loup-garou ou à un certain prisonnier d'Azkaban, je vous suggère avec tout le respect et toute la patience dont je puis faire preuve, d'y renoncer aussitôt. Il serait vraiment dommage que je requisse TOUTE votre réserve de bonbons au citron afin de guérir l'école entière d'une terrible et mystérieuse épidémie face à laquelle même Poppy ne saurait que faire. Ou encore que votre barbe tombe du jour au lendemain pour ne plus jamais repousser.

**FIN**

**[Mephie reprend ses droits]**

**Ouf ! Mission accomplie ! Je peux dire que ce one-shot est la première fic que j'ai écrit seule et termin ! Je pense que le résultat n'est pas trop mal, j'ai en tout cas essayé de respecter le personnage et son caractère (qui a dit « de cochon » ??) … Et puis Sev n'est pas quelqu'un de si désagréable quand on travail en collaboration avec lui… **

**Maintenant, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que Ayako me doit une biographie de Remus sur le même mode… Et le tout avant de partir en vacances, pas vrai Aya ?**

**Si _l'âge des Ténèbres_ vous a plu et que vous voulez d'autres fics dans le genre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je suis touuuuuute seule chez moi pendant les trois-quart des vacances d'ét ! Et j'ai une furieuse envie d'écrire…**

**Oui, oui, Aya, je n'oublie pas de continuer _Gwendoline la Fantasque_… Il faut juste que je règle deux/trois détails… (et oui, je sais que tu détestes que je t'appelle Aya !)**


	2. Dernière berceuse

**Disclaimer : rien à moi (sauf l'intrigue de l'histoire), tout à Rowling, y compris l'argent ! A moi Salluste, Serena et Sénèque…sans oublier Missy ! Attention, je mords si on ne me demande pas avant de faire main basse dessus ! (Nicodemus et Aemilia, j'y tiens pas trop… On se demande pourquoi …)**

**Autrice : Mephie**

**Titre : Dernière berceuse**

**Genre : PG**

**Note : je me suis inspiré pour cette fic de _l'âge des ténèbres_, dont j'ai réutilisé quelques personnages, à savoir Salluste et Serena Snape, les grands-parents paternels de Severus Snape (selon moi !) ainsi que Sénèque, Nicodemus et Aemilia Snape. Il est utile de lire cette fic pour comprendre_ Dernière berceuse._**

**Résumé de ce one-shot : Après la mort de son second fils Nicodemus, Salluste, hanté par le souvenir de Sénèque, ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer des similitudes entre son fils aîné défunt et le jeune Severus. Petit hommage tout choupi…**

Six avril 1968.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et les étoiles brillaient haut dans l'éther glacé.. Dans le laboratoire familial du manoir, Salluste Snape se résolut à abandonner ses recherches pour s'accorder une nuit de repos. Avec un soupir, il sécha à l'aide d'un peu de sable les derniers résultats qu'il avait inscrits – jamais il ne s'habituerai à écrire avec autre chose qu'une bonne vieille plume et de l'encre – et referma son cahier de travail. Ce n'était pas encore cette nuit qu'il trouverait le remède au Mal de l'âge.

D'un geste las, il invita la lampe à pétrole à le suivre et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce pour vérifier si aucun ingrédient n'avait été oublié par mégarde sur l'une des deux tables de préparations, il franchit la porte de chêne massif qui gardait l'entrée du laboratoire. Celle-ci se referma aussitôt derrière lui, les sorts de verrouillage cliquetant avec un son mat dans la pénombre, tandis qu'il se dirigeait à pas lents vers le corps principal de la maison où l'attendait, à n'en pas douter, un jeune garçon aux yeux d'onyx trop sombres et aux traits trop austères.

Severus était un bon petit-fils, mais Salluste ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder la question de la mort de son père, surtout quand il était en présence de l'enfant. Donc, il n'avait pas encore abordé la question.

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant.

S'immobilisant près de l'entrée, Salluste soupira, agacé. Quel démon aussi avait possédé Nicodemus quand il avait été se promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes… Oh Salluste savait parfaitement que son fils avait voué son âme aux Malfoy, mais il avait toujours espéré voir Nicodemus hériter et perpétuer à son tour la bonne fortune qui avait semblé protéger les Snape ces dernières générations… du moins si l'on excepte le lourd tribut que Salluste lui-même avait pay

Il avait toujours voulu croire que Nicodemus serait un grand sorcier. Quand il sortit d'Hogwart, Salluste s'était fait une raison, pensant qu'à défaut de pouvoirs magiques extraordinaires, son fils pourrait se flatter d'un don peu commun pour les potions – après tout, cela courait dans sa famille. Mais non, il fut à nouveau déçu lorsque son fils lui annonça tout de go que les potions ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça et qu'il était temps que leur famille soit renommée pour autre chose. Et s'était spécialisé dans les poisons.

Les poisons. La branche la plus malfamée que pouvait embrasser un mage, du moins dans le domaine des potions. Au début, Nicodemus n'avait fait que vivoter de maigres rémunérations de Ministère pour l'efficacité de ses poisons contre les Doxies ou les Gnomes de jardin. Puis Salluste avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses travaux :

« Belle invention en effet ! De la potion Repoussgnome ! Et quelle originalit ! Ton arrière-arrière-grand-père doit se retourner dans sa tombe pour voir sa descendance tombée si bas ! Lui qui a trouvé le remède à la Folie vélane ! Et je ne parle même pas de ton grand-père ! Tu es indigne d'eux ! Si tu avais eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre de leur courage, tu te serais penché sur les antidotes des potions des arts sombres ! Ton _frère_ en aurait eu le courage s'il avait vécu ! »

Soyons clair, il n'avait jamais voulu complexer son fils cadet en lui parlant de son aîné. De toute façon, Sénèque était mort à l'âge de dix ans en 1915, huit ans avant la naissance de Nicodemus. Il ne pouvait donc pas voir en lui un idéal à atteindre ou à dépasser. Toujours est-il que son fils se lança, non pas dans la recherche d'antidote aux poisons violents, mais bien plutôt à la préparation des poisons violents eux-mêmes. Et de fil en aiguille, il se retrouva membre de la population quotidienne de l'Allée des Embrumes, et accessoirement fournisseur régulier des Malfoy.

Salluste ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il hésitait à se retrouver en compagnie de Severus. Peut-être était-ce la crainte de s'apercevoir que, tout comme son père, il ne serait qu'un incapable malgré le prénom qu'il portait, malgré le prénom du grand génie qu'avait ét le père de Salluste… malgré sa ressemblance flagrante avec Sénèque.

Sénèque… songea le vieux sorcier. Il avait été ma fierté de père, mon orgueil de maître. Alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans, il pouvait déjà me réciter les ingrédients des remèdes basiques contre la fièvre ou les piqûres d'insectes communs. Il apprenait avec facilité, écoutait avec docilité et son esprit était simple, il était heureux de vivre, heureux d'apprendre. Bien différent de Nicodemus… Tout son contraire !

Et maintenant, il fallait faire face à Severus. Après tout, Salluste ne savait même pas quel genre d'enfant il était. Il avait toujours été dans les jupes de sa mère.

Le vieil homme se leva, exaspéré. Et quelle mère ! Ganymède lui avait joué un beau tour lorsqu'il lui avait proposé la jeune Aemilia comme future belle-fille. Oh oui, elle avait de suite plu à Nicodemus, il n'y avait qu'à le voir baver sur sa peau d'albâtre et ses traits délicats à la fois encore enfantins et si sensuels. La jeune fille en elle-même n'aurait pas été désagréable si elle n'avait pas été si sotte et insouciante. Elle ne comprenait rien aux potions sinon que son mari était passionné par elles.

Mais elle ne devint jamais une vraie Snape, même après son mariage ou la naissance de Severus. Elle restait la française Aemilia D'Eon qui avait séduit mon fils, soucieuse uniquement des bals et des tenues qu'elle y portait, ainsi que celles de son fils qu'elle entraîna dans son sillage dès qu'il sut marcher. N'eussent été les rentes de la familles, jamais Nicodemus n'aurait pu pourvoir à ses exigences de toilettes onéreuses et de maquillages toujours parmi les plus récents et donc les plus chers. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas houspillé son mari pendant plus d'un an avant d'abandonner l'idée d'en faire un Maître en Maquillage ? Et elle ne cessait de rendre visite à sa famille, revenant de France la plupart du temps mécontente parce qu'elle n'avait épousé qu'un Snape tandis qu'une de ses cousines se vautrait dans le luxe auquel seul les Malfoy pouvaient prétendre.

Salluste n'avait pas été surpris de la voir repartir chez ses parents sitôt l'enterrement célébré, il l'avait même prévu. Et c'est pour cette raison que la première chose qu'il fit après s'être remis du choc de la nouvelle de la mort de son fils fut de consulter un homme de loi sur la possibilité d'obtenir la garde du jeune Severus.

Cette petite idiote avait cru qu'il la laissera l'emmener au loin et le noyer sous des chemises de lin… Et encore maintenant, elle contestait, sur l'avis de son père, la garde du garçon à Salluste. Mais il avait la loi pour lui ; pour sauver les Snape de l'extinction de leur nom et pour garder à l'Angleterre un Maître des Potions digne de ce nom.

Oui, la décision de Salluste était prise : il ferait de l'enfant l'égal du grand Severus Snape Senior et grâce à lui serait effacé l'incompétence de Nicodemus. Après tout, le jeune Severus ressemblait tellement physiquement à Sénèque qu'il ne pourrait que lui ressembler psychologiquement. Et Salluste se retrouverait donc un fils en la personne de son petit-fils.

A l'intérieur de la maison, un jeune garçon observait patiemment le vieux sorcier débattre avec lui-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus agissait ainsi : il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le départ de sa mère, depuis ce jour où une véritable tornade avait fait l'inventaire de la maison, du grenier à la cave et avait bouclé dans d'énormes malles tout ce à quoi pouvait légalement prétendre Aemilia d'Eon Snape redevenue Aemilia d'Eon depuis l'enterrement de son père. Cette tornade, il l'avait autrefois appelée Mère. Et elle était partie.

Severus n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi sa mère l'avait abandonné au Manoir. Après tout, elle n'avait plus à craindre les violentes colères de Père, même si Grand-père était toujours là pour la réprimander sur ses dépenses en vêtements. Mais après tout, Mère ne s'occupait de lui que lorsqu'il était question de participer à une soirée où elle aurait le bonheur de lui présenter quelques membres éloignés de la famille maternelle, c'est à dire à peu près toutes les semaines.

L'enfant était intrigué par le comportement de son grand-père. Il savait, pour avoir espionné une conversation houleuse entre lui et Mère – au grand désespoir de l'elfe de maison chargé ce soir-là de le mettre au lit – que chacun des deux voulait « avoir sa garde ». Severus n'était pas idiot, et il savait très bien qu'il ne possédait aucune « garde personnelle » attachée à sa protection, expression qu'il avait trouvé dans les livres d'enfants que sa mère lui achetait parfois.

Donc, Mère et Grand-père voulaient chacun l'avait pour eux seuls. Et comme le Manoir s'appelait Snape, Severus, s'était douté que Grand-père n'avait certainement pas l'intention de partir, donc c'était Mère qui allait s'éloigner, réflexion qui était confirmée par le passage de la tornade.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir sa réflexion que Grand-père se décidait enfin à rentrer. Vivement, Severus se recula de la fenêtre à laquelle il avait collé son nez pour observer le vieil homme, et courut à sa chambre. S'assurant au passage que l'elfe de maison était toujours profondément endormi sur la chaise près du lit où il avait pris place pour lui lire une histoire dans l'espoir qu'il s'endorme, l'enfant sauta sous la tonne de couvertures et les rabattit précipitamment sur lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Salluste Snape entrait dans la pièce. Fronçant les sourcils, il secoua l'elfe de maison toujours assoupi qui déguerpit dans les cuisines sans demander son reste afin officiellement de se coincer les oreilles dans le four, et officieusement pour préparer le dîner de son maître.

S'assurant qu'il faisait le moins de bruit possible, le vieux sorcier prit la place de l'elfe et observa la couverture du livre que la petite créature avait laissé tomber dans sa hâte. _The apprentice-brewer. _Un sourire rempli de tristesse fleurit sur le visage fané du vieil homme. Ce livre avait été écrit par sa propre mère pour occuper le jeune Salluste qui ne cessait de la harceler pour lui extirper l'autorisation d'aller au laboratoire avec son père. Il s'agissait d'une histoire pour enfants mise en musique. Il entendait encore la douce voix d'alto de la belle Serena… Severus avait sans doute du le trouver parmi les vieilles affaires de Sénèque dont Salluste n'avait jamais eu le courage de se séparer. Une ombre passa dans son regard : il avait pourtant interdit aux elfes de maison de laisser son petit-fils fureter dans le grenier où beaucoup trop de choses dangereuses avaient pu être entreposées par Nicodemus. Il y mettrait bon ordre dès le lendemain.

Il reporta ses yeux sur l'enfant endormi, et sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Ces deux derniers mois, il avait pris l'habitude de s'arrêter un moment dans la chambre d'enfant et de s'assurer de son occupant. Et à chaque fois, une poigne glacée lui enserrait le cœur douloureusement : Severus ressemblait bien trop à Sénèque pour le bien de la santé mentale du vieil homme. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir.

Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que l'enfant n'était pas endormi ; il ne maîtrisait pas la Légilimencie pour rien. Bien qu'il se soit toujours interdit de vraiment l'utiliser sur ses enfants et petit-enfant. Simplement, il sentait, sans avoir le moindre effort à fournir, discernait les émotions des personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité de lui. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la présence des elfes de maison qui avait entretenu si vivace le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers la mort de Sénèque. Mais Salluste refusait de penser à cela en présence du garçonnet.

Au début de ses visites, il avait ressenti l'appréhension du gamin, comme s'il représentait une quelconque menace. Il avait déjà senti cette crainte, mais dans un elfe de maison alors que son fils était rentré ivre, tard le soir. Cela l'irritait d'autant plus que jamais Salluste n'aurait accepté que l'on traitât si mal un enfant de sa famille, s'il l'avait su. S'il avait su.

Mais très vite, Severus s'était rendu à l'évidence : son Grand-père ne lui ferait pas de mal, et il s'était mis à apprécier ces courtes visites. Il restait simplement assis quelques minutes, soupirait, puis repartait d'où il était venu. Sans jamais lui parler. Oui, c'est vrai, il faisait toujours semblant d'être endormi, mais quand même.

Cette fois-ci cependant serait différente, décida Salluste. Il caressa doucement la chevelure sombre étalée sur l'oreiller, maladroitement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans cette situation, celle d'un père réconfortant son fils. Il était temps qu'il fasse comprendre à son petit-fils qu'il était décidé à tenir ce rôle.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas, jeune homme. »

Malgré tout ses dons de comédien durement travaillé toutes ces années où Mère venait dans sa chambre pour s'essayer à son rôle de mère – dans lequel, il fallait l'avouer, elle ne mettait aucune conviction, Severus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, la mine contrite.

« Missy a-t-elle réussi à terminer la lecture de ce livre ?

Lentement, ne sachant que penser, l'enfant fit non de la tête.

« Bien, dans ce cas, il me semble devoir finir son travail, puisque je l'ai envoyée aux cuisines me préparer un dîner, conclut sobrement Salluste en s'installant plus confortablement sur la chaise. Oh, et à l'avenir, nous prendrons nos repas ensemble, et je tiens également à vérifier tes progrès de lecture et d'écriture, je crois savoir que ce sont les elfes de maison qui t'ont appris ?

Interloqué devant ce flot de nouvelles, Severus acquiesça.

« Bien, je laisserai des consignes à Missy. Recouche-toi et remonte les couvertures sous ton menton, il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid pendant la nuit… Il était une fois un petit sorcier nommé Septimus, parce qu'il était le dernier-né d'une famille de sept enfants. Tous ses frères et sœurs travaillaient comme leurs parents à ramasser des simples dans la forêt pour fournir les boutiques d'apothicaire des villes, mais Septimus, lui, avait un tout autre rêve : il voulait devenir Maître des Potions… entonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Severus, tout d'abord ne sachant comment réagir, finit par se décontracter et se nicher confortablement dans le nid douillet qu'était son lit.

Une demie-heure plus tard, la lecture du vieil homme touchait à sa fin. Il referma délicatement le livre et le posa sur la commode près de lui. Avec un sourire hésitant, il balaya du visage de l'enfant enfin endormi quelques mèches indisciplinées.

Aussi frêle que sa mère dont il a hérité le teint de lys, la noire tignasse des Snape, et la même passion pour les potions, semble-t-il, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction et une pointe de fierté. Sénèque était comme lui, à la fois innocent et curieux, désireux de plaire… Sénèque s'était lui aussi blotti dans son lit quand son père lui avait chanté cette petite histoire, cette berceuse qu'il adorait, la veille de ce terrible jour d'avril 1915…

Les yeux du vieillard tournés vers le mur blanc où s'amoncelaient les arabesques d'ombres projetées par la lueur des bougies s'emplirent de larmes tandis que des souvenirs de son fils affluaient en sa mémoire.

Petite flamme de bougie trop vite soufflée…

Secouant la tête, il se leva et observa une dernière fois la petite forme perdue au milieu des draps et des couvertures.

Petit veilleur dans la nuit de mon âge, espoir de notre famille, porte ton nom avec dignité, que tes ancêtres soient fiers de ta destinée.

**FIN**


End file.
